


Dancing With the Dryers

by CruelBeauty



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, M/M, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/pseuds/CruelBeauty
Summary: College was a strange time. A lot of weird things had happened since Yuuri had arrived but he never thought laundry would become one of them. So how exactly did he end up dancing in the laundry room?





	Dancing With the Dryers

Here is the thing about college. It is absolutely nothing like high school. No one cares what you wear or what you eat. For that matter no one gives a shit if you eat alone or not. People will unironically use scooters to get to class. And no one cares what time you do things.That includes working on homework, eating, and most importantly doing your laundry. 

Yuuri Katuski hates doing laundry. This is a simple fact of life. It’s boring and tedious. He puts his colors and whites in the same load to save time. He puts it off as long as possible. The laundry hamper is absolutely never empty. Which also led him to his present situation. After working on a paper until one in the morning he went to put out his clothes for the next day and discovered something: he had no clothes left.

Normally this wouldn’t be a problem. He would wear something dirty again and do the laundry the next day but that wouldn’t do. He has a presentation tomorrow. An important presentation. With his least favorite professor who will literally take points off for wearing wrinkled shirts even if they are gucci, and based on the pile of blue at the bottom of the hamper that he assumes is his dress shirt, it isn’t likely he will get away with not washing it. 

Yuuri groans and looks at the time on his phone. Is he seriously going to do his laundry at one in the morning? Yes, yes he is. Yuuri collects the hamper and grabs his keys and goes down to the laundry room. He swipes his card and steps in, sighing at the fact it was empty. Though it isn’t normal for people to do laundry at one in the morning there is always the fear that someone left their clothes in there making it impossible to do his laundry.

You wouldn’t think all five washers would be full at once but it was more often then anyone would like. Yuuri puts his clothes all in the washer and closes the door with a sigh of relief. Now to sit around for the next thirty minutes or so. He knows he could go back to his room and just wait but that also gives him the opportunity to fall asleep and forget about his clothes which he cannot afford to do.

Yuuri runs a hand through his hair and wonders if it would be so terrible if he were to just close his eyes maybe. Just for a second. Yuuri looks around quickly before settling onto the ground with his back against the washer as it softly rumbles. Of course all of his classes start at like eight or nine so he is constantly not getting enough sleep. All of his friends have classes at ten or eleven, but no, he has to suffer.

Just as sleep was about to take over the door opened. Yuuri’s eyes instantly shot open as he scrambled to stand up. After nearly falling to his death Yuuri gets a solid grip on the ground and turns to the intruder. And holy shit. He. Is. Hot.

And he is laughing.

Yuuri frowns and leans forward on the washer, of course he is a prick.

Mr. Handsome Prick comes forward and drops his laundry on the top of the washer. “I’m sorry for laughing, just-” He steps forward and begins moving his hair. “your hair is just kinda doing a thing.” He finished and smiles at his work and wow is his smile beautiful.

Yuuri runs his hands across the top of his head. “Thank you.” Yuuri says quietly.

The blond (silver?) haired man smiles brightly and begins putting his clothes in the washer. “I’m glad to see I’m not the only person doing laundry this late.” He says as he bends down to close the lid.

Yuuri gives a nervous laugh. Why is the beautiful man still talking to him. “Yeah, I have a presentation tomorrow and I needed to wash some things.” He says and tries not to get caught staring.

The man quickly stands up to meet his eyes. “Really? What class.”

“Intro to IEC.” Yuuri says leaning his back against the dryers.

Viktor crunches his face. “What’s IEC?”

Yuuri smiles brightly. “It’s inclusive early childhood. Basically it’s a class for early childhood majors. It’s a major where after I graduate it I can teach pre-k to third grade in inclusive classrooms with children who have disabilities.” He says.

Viktor listens as the adorable boy lights up as he talks about the class. “Isn’t that normally a very female driven major?” He asks and instantly regrets it. The cute boy immediately loses his bright smile and gleam in his eyes and almost physically closes in on himself. “NO NO! I didn’t mean it like that! I just didn’t know if that was ever hard for you. I wasn’t trying to say it was a bad thing. I think it’s amazing you want to teach small children.” Viktor says hoping he can somehow manage to not seem like a huge prick.

Yuuri lets his shoulders relax and tries to let out a deep breath. The first thing he learned in his critical thinking class is that vulnerability is necessary to make meaningful connections. Yuuri tries to repeat that over and over again in his head. He needs to make himself vulnerable to make friends. Be vulnerable.

Yuuri swallows. “Yes, it’s a very female driver major but I love it. I love working with children and teaching them. I struggle with anxiety but for some reason when I’m with children it goes away. I-I know it sounds crazy but it’s true. I can’t talk with groups my own age but children calm me.”

“That’s so cool! Have you gotten to actually teach any classes yet?” Viktor lets out a sigh. The light in his eyes is back!

“I have, I help make plans for a first grade.” Yuuri says with a big smile. He absolutely loved what he was studying. And he is so glad that this guy turns out to not be terrible. It would be a shame for someone so beautiful to be an ass. A true loss to the world.

“That’s so exciting! I’m so glad you love your major so much. You’ll make a great teacher. I can tell you really care about what you are doing.” He says and finally remembers he is supposed to be doing laundry. Can you truly blame him though for forgetting. There is a real life cutie in front of him. Sweatpants with a big shirt with the softest hair that is all ruffled. Not to mention his deep chocolate eyes, so warm and inviting.

“Thank you.” Yuuri says softly. He can definitely feel the fact he is blushing.

“I’m sorry but I don’t believe I caught your name. My name is Viktor by the way.” He says and extends a hand that Yuuri cautiously takes.

“Oh it’s Yuuri.” 

“What a lovely name.” Viktor purrs and gives his most dazzling smile. If God is real, please let this adorable man be single and interested in him. He isn’t sure if he will ever recover if he doesn’t get his number.

Yuuri blushes a deep color. “I like your name too.” He says gently as though he doesn’t know if he is allowed to say that. It feels flirtatious but it’s hard to tell sometimes.

“Do you mind if I put some music on? I don’t really want to be down here for the next forty minutes without anything to listen to?” Viktor asked, waving his phone as though to show where the music would come from.

“Go for it.” Yuuri said. Maybe it would at least keep him from falling asleep.

After a few minutes of clicking, music slowly started in the room. A bright and yet oddly melancholy piano piece. Yuuri wasn’t sure if this was what he would pick to not get bored or fall asleep. Viktor seemed to come to the same conclusion and started a new song: an upbeat swing song.

Yuuri smiled at the familiar song. “I love this song.” Yuuri says warmly. He loves swing music. He used to go to swing club at his high school. Despite the fact Yuuri never thought he was very good his friends always seemed to think he was amazing. Once he stopped going he never found a partner to dance with so he just stopped.

“Oh really?” Viktor asked, his eyes perking up.

“Yep. I used to go to a swing dance club and I used to help pick the music sometimes.” Yuuri says self consciously. 

“You swing dance!?” Viktor asked excitedly.

Yuuri looks down at his hands. “Um well I used to. I haven’t since I got here.”

The silver haired man stood up suddenly. “Oh you have to dance with me!” He said and went over to Yuuri and offered a hand to him. The first instinct Yuuri had was pure terror. The second was the idea that it could be fun. Viktor seemed like an easy going person. How bad could it be? 

“Are you a lead or a follow?” Viktor questioned as he tried to find the best place for them to dance in the small space. They decided their best bet was the fairly large opening in front of the windows and led them towards it.

“I’m typically a follow but I can lead if I have to.” Yuuri said. It wasn’t typical for a man to be a follow but he enjoyed it. It was a lot harder than being a lead. There was uncertainty to it. A sense of surprise with every move. Having to try and know what your lead wants you to do while anticipating the next move. Leads just got to toss you around and hope you know what you want them to do.

“Oh good!” Viktor said. “I’m usually a lead.” Viktor moved his hand onto Yuuri’s back and raised his eyebrows. “Is closed position fine?” He asked.

Yuuri nods and rests his hand on the top of Viktor’s shoulder, letting his weight rest on Viktor’s hand on his back. Slowly the pair listened to the beat and slowly began to pulse to it. Each man bending their knees just slightly, a heartbeat. Pulsing to each beat of the music. Their bodies rising and falling at the same time. Yuuri can feel Viktor’s heat bleeding into his body, their sides touching each other gently, feet across from each other in a V shape. Viktor bends his head just a little and whispers to Yuuri’s ear. “Are you ready?”

Yuuri nods and suddenly they are moving in the small space. Viktor moves them in a swift circle, Yuuri quickly and carefully moving his feet around his, careful to not step on Viktor’s feet. Always leaving the proper amount of room between them and the correct amount of tension in their arms “Impressive.” Viktor notes. Yuuri didn’t miss a single beat. Yuuri smiles, Viktor is clearly a skilled lead. There is nothing worse than a lead afraid to take charge during a dance. A follow can’t do anything if their lead doesn’t know what they are doing. He hasn’t had such a good lead since his old swing teacher brought in a professional swing teacher. “Do you mind if I amp it up?” Viktor says over the music and Yuuri nods. 

As soon as Viktor sees him nod he gives a small smile and swings Yuuri away from his body, skillfully going around from his body to cross their hands together and turn him the opposite direction so they are no longer in closed position, instead in open position with their hands between them in the center, facing across from each other. Viktor quickly takes their hands in the center and crosses their arms in the center and raises his one hand behind his head and Yuuri does the same before letting their arms run down the length of each other’s before meeting again in the center. Viktor pulls Yuuri close again and into closed position again, leading them around the small space in a full circle again. “You are full of surprises aren’t you, Yuuri?” Viktor questions. Frankly stunned Yuuri was able to keep up so well. Yuuri didn’t falter even once, he was a perfect follow. He not only could tell what Viktor wanted him to do but did it perfectly.

Yuuri was in shock. Viktor was clearly very skilled. He was able to lead Yuuri and tell him what moves to do with complete ease. Yuuri never had to wonder what they were about to do because he laid it out so clearly. Normally Yuuri was so busy stressing about what his lead wanted him to do he didn’t have time to enjoy himself. Viktor was so skilled though it made dancing with him just fun and effortless. Well.. not actually effortless. Viktor was moving him around like a ragdoll, he was typically moving two times the amount of what Viktor was doing. The unfortunate part of being a follow. 

They moved across the small space in close circles, the occasional spin thrown in. Viktor never breaking eye contact. Deciding to throw in obscure moves ever few moments just to see if Yuuri knew them. Every time Yuuri met him even if he was unfamiliar with the move. Despite being unsure of what Viktor was trying to get him to do Yuuri always did his best to keep up.

Finally the music was drawing to a close and Viktor spinned Yuuri one last time before dipping the black haired man, their bodies pressed close together. 

The pair stared for a second at each other, both slightly out of breath. Finally Viktor put Yuuri on his feet. “Wow.” The silver haired man breathed out.

Yuuri just nodded his head in agreement. What in the world had just happened. He just had the most intense and enjoyable dance of his life at one in the morning with a guy he just met.

“Do you have a long term dance partner?” Viktor asked. He had to have Yuuri as his dance partner. They were made to dance together. They just fit. It was electric. In all of Viktor’s years of dancing he had never felt like that.

“No.” Yuuri said quietly. His eyes betraying he was really hoping Viktor is asking what he thinks he is.

“Please be my dance partner, Yuuri!” Viktor said very seriously.

Yuuri nodded and Viktor happily enclosed Yuuri in his arms for a tight hug. Yuuri laughed and slowly hugged Viktor back.

Viktor separated and suddenly he looked nervous. “I don’t want to make things weird but um- could I maybe be able to take you on a date?”

Yuuri swallowed. He can’t believe this is happening. Is this insanely hot guy actually asking him out? “Wait what?”

“Um well- you are a great dancer and you are super cute and you seem interesting and nice and I would like to take you on a date. If you don’t want to though it’s fine we can just dance or if that is awkward now then too we don’t have to and-”

“Viktor.” Yuuri interrupts with a bright smile. “I would love to go on a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love dancing and especially swing dancing. I absolutely had to write them doing it at some point. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
